Digimon: The Rise Of The Data Squad
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: 2 jóvenes. Muy distintos y a la vez iguales. Se unirán para vencer a enemigos en común. La cuál peligran el mundo humano y digital. Juntos serán ayudados por más elegidos. Y será el origen de data squad.


Hola chicos, como están aquí haciendo un Nuevo fic de Digimon pero será uno Original, tanto un amigo y yo lo planeamos por meses y ahora que estoy listo estaré escribiendo este fic de que será una parte de Digimon Adventure 02, un poco de Tamers, y casi la mayoría de los elementos de Frontier y Savers.

También como sabrán habrá varios cambios y sorpresas tanto en el Anime, habrá acción, drama, romance y humor.

Bueno en la trama tanto mi amigo (Gustavo) y yo (Alan) tendremos las personalidades y actitud de Thomas Norstein y de Marcus Daimon

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el prologo

Han pasado 3 años después de la batalla ante Apocalymon y los DarkMaster y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad tanto en el Digimundo y en el Mundo Normal, y las cosas han cambiado desde que los primeros niños elegidos habían salvado el mundo, los niños elegidos originales habían regresado a su vida cotidiana estando con sus familias y a veces contactando con sus compañeros digimon. Ahora que los niños tenían 15 años los únicos niños elegidos originales eran T.k Takaishi y Kari Kamiya que tienen la edad de 12 años de edad.

Y mientras tanto en el aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda en Tokio, Japón estaba llegando en la aerolíneas rusa, un joven de 13 años de edad, su cabello era rubio, de ojos verdes, complexión delgado, y estaba vestido con un chaleco verde y camisa blanca, corbata azul, pantalón negro y zapatos marrones. Su nombre es Gustavo Jovik

Gustavo viene de una familia de aristócratas rusos por parte de su padre y su madre era una japonesa humilde pero el decidió dejar todo esos lujos y privilegios por su odio a su padre por abandonar y mantener su privilegio que su familia, así que dejo todo hacia atrás. Gustavo es un Superdotado a los 10 y 13 años de edad ya tenía un diplomado de Medicina y Cirujano y sus investigaciones a ayudado mucho a la humanidad. Ahora estaba en Japón porque tenía que cuidar de su hermana menor que seguía de una enfermedad extraña que padeciera y estaba en Japón para cuidar de su hermana y para seguir de sus investigaciones para encontrar la Medicina.

Una vez en tierra, había llegado una Limosina de color negro y había descendido un hombre de la mediana edad de 40 años de edad vestido de Traje de Smoking del típico color negro junto con sus zapatos negros estaba ahi para servir a su señor .

¿ ?: Buenos dias Joven Gustavo, ¿Cómo le fue su viaje?

Gustavo: Bien Jaime, estuvo tranquilo pero ahora estoy algo cansado del viaje, Como esta mi hermana.

Jaime: Sigue en su cama, enferma pero estable de su salud.

Gustavo: Bueno, al menos ya llegue para ayudarle de su enfermedad, vayamos a casa Jaime, estoy cansado de todo el viaje.

Jaime: Como Ordene Joven Gustavo.

Gustavo" Gracias Jaime.

Y Gustavo tomaba la parte detrás de la limosina, para poder descansar y estar en su nueva escuela que tenia que terminarla, y una vez llegado a su casa que era una mansión, solo ceno con su Mayordomo que aceptaba cuando lo acompañaba a su amo y una vez que se ducho se metió a su habitación para dormir por el largo viaje desde Rusia a Japón.

Mientras tanto en un parque en Tokio

Se encontraba un joven de 13 años de edad de tez caucásico, ojos verdes, casi llegando a grises estaba vestido con una playera negra, una camisa blanca y roja, unos pantalones beige y unos zapatos rojos, también llevando unas cintas en sus muñecas. Que estaba rodeado por los mismos chavos de la escuela que siempre lo retaban para una lucha. Y algunos llevaban unos palos y tubos de tubería.

¿ ?: Chicos, ya es de noche, lo podremos dejarlo para mañana.

Chico1: Hoy no, tu no dormirás esta noche porque hoy llego tu final.

Chico 2: Esta vez te romperemos todos los huesos.

Chico 3: Será mejor que te rindas…Alan Daimon.

Alan (Suspiro): Ahhh… como quieran, pero yo se los advertí chicos.

Y los chicos se habían lanzándose hacia el ataque que Alan solo tomo posición y terreno para comenzar la golpiza, al primer chico bloqueo el ataque de un palo de escoba que lo partió en dos con una patada y golpeando en la boca del estomago al chico mandándolo al piso, al segundo que intentaba golpear con un tubo de plomería, lo evito esquivando al hacer un split y derribándolo con sus piernas y golpeándolo en la cabeza. Y el último que ahora que sus amigos estaban derrotados se lanzo hacia el ataque indirectamente que lo único que pude hacer es darle un puñetazo en la frente de su cabeza mandándolo a un K.O temporal.

Ahora que los chicos estaban derrotados y heridos, Alan por compasión y por lastima por los chicos saco de su bolsillo de su pantalón saco su celular para llamar a 911.

Operadora: 911, Cual es la Emergencia.

Alan: Hay 3 chicos heridos de golpes, mande una ambulancia en el parque de la Preparatoria Estatal.

Operadora: Bien, Enviaremos a los paramédicos para atenderlos, Gracias por llamarnos…

Alan: Alan Daimon, pero quiero que mi nombre este en el anonimato.

Operadora: De acuerdo, se le respetara su discreción, que tenga buenas noches.

Alan: Igualmente gracias.

Y colgaba de su celular y partía corriendo para llegar a su casa. La vida de Alan Daimon era muy complicada, cuando tenia 6 años de edad su padre que era ''Panadero'' y Jefe de Alimentos desapareció en una expedición que le fue encargado, había vivido con su Madre que tomo el cargo de su esposo, y de sus hermanos mayores que ambos eran graduados de ingeniería robótica. Pero ahora había llegado a su casa y fue saludado por su madre y sus mascotas que eran 2 perros que lo recibían bien y el fue a cenar con su madre y después se retiro a su cama para prepara para ir a la secundaria.

Y al día siguiente.

Nos encontramos en la Escuela Secundaria Nacional de Tokio y el que casi había llegado tarde por no ir al transporte público había evitado a los porteros y prefectos de la escuela y se metía a sus clases que el profesor de Historia no habia llegado. Y una vez dentro se metió en la ultima fila del salón para estar cerca de la ventana para si no poder aburrirse, el no era malo en sus calificaciones, estaba en un promedio medio d pero no quería destacarse para llamar la atención innecesaria. Justamente cuando llego el profesor había llegado el director de la secundaria.

Director: Chicos quiero darles un aviso, me permite Profesor.

Profesor: Por supuesto Director, Adelante.

Director: Chicos hoy quiero presentarle a un nuevo Alumno llegado desde Rusia… Alumno preséntate ante tus compañeros

Y detrás de el aparecía un chico de 13 años de edad vestido con su ropa anterior cuando viajo de Rusia a Japón solo la excepción que tiene una mochila y su ropa limpia.

Gustavo: Bueno días Me llamo Gustavo Jovik, espero que nos llevemos bien y seamos amigos.

Director: Gustavo en el asiento de atrás de Alan Daimon hay un espacio, puedes sentarte ahí.

Gustavo: Ok, gracias director.

Y Gustavo se sentaba al lado de Alan que lo veía algo de curiosidad, solo por su apellido se le hacia conocido pero lo dejo alado porque el profesor estaba hablando de la historia del Japón Moderno y todos estábamos haciendo apuntes.

Y así estuvimos durante el resto del día, de la clase de Biología, Literatura, Cultura, Matemáticas, Ciencias y ahora estábamos en talleres deportivos y culturares para entretenernos en las tardes. Gustavo había escogido Primeros Auxilios, Equitación y Tiro con arco. Y Alan se había metido a un nuevo taller que se llama MMA o Luchas de Artes Mixtas que es una variación del Juijutus, Judo y Lucha Callejera, en la cual el único experto era Alan el solo podría ante un rival que lo superaba de fuerza pero el era listo y tenia un repertorio de artes marciales practicadas y superaba a cualquiera.

Ya en la tarde tanto Gustavo y Alan habían llegado cansados de la escuela y regresaron a sus hogares respectivamente y tanto ellos no tuvieron ganas de cenar y se fueron a sus cuartos para hacer la tarea y dormir un rato pero lo que no sabian ellos pues un sueño particular los uniría

Nos encontramos en un lugar blanco y solo veía a Gustavo que también estaba desconcertado por llegar ahí y no sabia en donde estaba quien los había llamado, hasta que apareció un ser omnipotente.

¿ ?: Hola Gustavo Jovik Y Alan Daimon.

Alan: Am hola…..

Gustavo: Quien eres tu

¿ ?: Me llamo Yggdrasill, el dios de los Digimon y ustedes son los nuevos guardianes del Digimundo

Alan y Gustavo: ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bueno con eso termina el capitulo de hoy

Bueno como sabran ese sera un Fanfic Original de Oc por parte de mi amigo y yo y bueno habra algunos cambios y sorpresas para el siguente capitulo.

Bueno si les intereso el fic les estoy invitando para que se unan a los digimon que quieran pero nosotros ya escogimos a 2 de cada uno de nosotros, Necesito de sus datos, sus nombres, que digimon quieres saber.

Bueno sin mas me despido amigos

Hasta la proxima amigos.


End file.
